Safe House
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: A new terrorist group is after Cammie, and she is being forced by the CIA to stay in a safe house. What will happen when four certain young male agents are tasked with guarding her? And what will happen when one of them has the most stunning and alluring green eyes she has ever seen? Zammie! :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you thought!**

 **I know that this is a small chapter, but I can promise that the next chapters will be much bigger. Stick around to find out what will happen next! Thanks! :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

NO!" I screamed, cradling Kat's head in my lap. " No!" I cried weakly. No. I wouldn't let this happen.  
" Cam?" she whispered. My hand was a bright red, blood, her blood, coating my hands as I tried but did not succeed to stop the bleeding of her wound. " Cam?" She repeated.  
" Yes?" I sobbed.  
" What's happening?" She didn't even have the strength to frown. My tears dripped onto her cheek.  
" You've been shot in the chest. But you're going to be okay. The ambulance is coming, and they'll take you to the hospital and – "  
" I didn't think it would be like this…" her voice was barely a whisper.  
" What would?" I asked.  
" Death." She confessed. " I thought it would be painless."  
" No! You're not going to die. You can't!" I pleaded.  
" There it is… the darkness." She sighed.  
" No! Kat please – "  
" Thankyou Cammie." She smiled. It was small, but it was there.  
" For what?" I cried.  
" For staying with me, just as you promised me all those years ago…"  
" Kat!" her head became heaving in my arms. " NO! KAT?!" her eyes became glassy. Pools of grey obsidian. " KAT!" I wailed. Her head dropped into my arms. " Noooooooo!" I sobbed, my tears unstoppable as I gently laid her head on the ground.

As I crouched before her crumpled body, my hand slid towards the gun in the holster at my thigh. The gun was cool in my sweating hands, the trigger against the pad of my finger calming my body. I rose slowly and turned to the row of armed men behind me. My other hand found my other gun on my other thigh.  
" I don't take well to people shooting my friends." I hissed. One of them was stupid enough to reply.  
" What are you gonna do about it bitch?" My smile was feline as I raised my guns, and showed them exactly what I was going to do. Where I pointed, men fell. I picked them off one by one, and when there were none left, my guns clattered to the floor, and I followed.

I pounded the ground with my fist as my scream echoed through the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one.**

 **I'm going to answer some questions that people have been asking me in the reviews.**

 **The boys are the same age as Cam, and Kat ( the agent who died in the first chapter ) is just a friend of Cams. Through Cam's mourning her and Zach will grow closer together. I hope you like it! :) :) :) :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

" It's for your own good!" He reasoned.  
" That's bullshit and you know it!" I hissed. I glared at him so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I made two holes in his head. The director of the CIA sighed and told me for what felt like the millionth time," I refuse to have my best agent/or anyone else for that matter in the field or unprotected at a time like this."  
" Victor! I am a spy! I risk my life every time I go on a mission, why is it now so important!?" He massaged his temples.  
" Cammie, a terrorist group – "  
" I wouldn't call them that." I muttered.  
" Not yet, but they soon will be – "  
" Which is exactly why you need your best agent in the field hunting down this threat and eliminating it!" he scowled at being interrupted again.  
" As I was saying, a terrorist group is after you and I can not afford to lose such an asset."  
" Is that all you think about?! Do you only see me as an asset?! I am a person, and by locking me in a safe house you are robbing me of the chance to avenge my friends death!"  
" Cammie, it's for your own good!"  
" Own good my ass." I hissed.  
" Your going!" He demanded, finally using his director voice, not uncle voice. For that is what he was. Basically an uncle, one of my parents' best friends.  
I growled. " Your _guards_ had better be pretty dam good because don't think for one moment that I won't try and escape."  
" You won't need to escape, it's not like I'm locking you in a prison." He said, exasperated.  
" Are you sure about that? Are you sure it's not just _anther_ prison?" My voice was quiet. He winced at my words as I stormed out.

 **Zach's POV**

Ughhhhhh! I am so pissed right now! Why, you may ask? Because I am on holiday… well, I was! The director just called me and told me to come in. Immediately. I had given the phone to Grant who knows the director in more of a family way, and he had said some very… unpolite things to him. but he wouldn't budge! So here I am, trudging through the pristine halls of the CIA to the director's office.

His assistant, Cheryl jumped in front of me with her sickly skinny figure and bleached hair and said flirtatiously," What can I do for you Zach?" I pushed her out of the way, hoping she would finally note the rejection in my eyes, and pushed through the foggy glass doors to Victor's office. Grant, Jonas and Nick were hot on my heels.

Victor sat at his desk looking all too innocent.  
" Do you not understand what holiday means. I took a break for my own sanity and now you want me back in the field?!"

He looked up slowly. " That is exactly what I want Agent Goode. And if I were you and wanted to keep my job, I wouldn't argue."  
" Don't pull that shit with me." I hissed.  
He ignored my demands and continued calmly," My best agent's partner has just been killed in the field on a mission that she was co-ordinating. She is being hunted by a terrorist group, and it is in the best interest of the four of you that she remains alive. You four are her personal guard, I have other agents on the case but they will be watching from a distance, you however will be with her 24/7."  
" Who's the agent?" Nick asked curiously.  
" Cameron Ann Morgan."  
" Code-name?" Jonas asked.  
" She is the Chameleon." He stated plainly. The Chameleon! She is literally the best spy in the game, well, almost. The two of us are tied as the best in the CIA and multiple other agencies. She was my biggest competition.  
" All of the information you need is in here," he slid a yellow folder across the table and into Jonas' hands. " This file contains the basics. Please don't look at her computer file until you are at the safe house where I know you can not be hacked. Your mission starts tomorrow morning. I will send transportation. Good luck agents." I wanted to punch his lights out, badly.

I growled and stormed from the room. Grant stayed back, for a reason I didn't know. We all climb into my car and sped off to the apartment that the four of us shared.

The key turned with a click in the lock and I pushed the door open, letting Jonas, Grant and Nick come in behind me.  
The first thing that was said was by Nick, and it was not what I expected. " I'm excited."  
" What?!" I demanded in shock.  
" C'mon. I want to meet this chick." Jonas scowled at his way of expression and dropped the file on the dining table with a loud thud. We all gathered around the table, but no one touched it.  
" Open." Jonas whispered.  
" I don't want to." Nick answered. I snickered.  
" Oh for gods sake…" Grant sighed and flipped the top off revealing…  
Wow… the girl staring back at me was… beautiful. Her dirty blond hair fell well past her shoulders in loose waves. Big sapphire eyes stared at me. Her lips were pink and full, her jaw and cheekbones a perfect line.  
" Cameron Ann Morgan," Jonas began to read out," Wait, that's all there is except for the photo!?" He groaned.  
" She's got the same last name as you Grant." Nick said. I rolled my eyes and hit him over the back of the head.  
" We should all get to sleep early tonight," Grant muttered quietly but we all heard. He was staring un-movingly at Cameron, well, the picture of her. But can you blame him… she was gorgeous. " We have a long day tomorrow." He all grunted half-heartedly and left for our sperate rooms, but Grant didn't move.  
" You okay man?" I asked quietly laying a hand on his shoulder.  
" Fine." He mumbled. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and left for my room.

 **Cammie's POV**

" You have got to be kidding me." I said to the CIA driver.  
" No Agent Morgan, this is your safe house." He said.  
" _This,"_ I said, waving a hand at the house before me," is a dump!" He ignored me.  
" Your possessions are already inside. I was told by Agent McHenry to inform you that your possessions were packed by her." I groaned. Packed by Macey. I wonder what clothes she had packed. Even when she wasn't here, she still controlled me.

The driver sped off and around the corner. And I turned to the crumbling house before me. Great. I would be spending who knows how long in this piece of crap! Having no bags to carry, I made my way to the house. It was wooden and looked incredibly unstable and abandoned. I slowly turned the knob, worried the door would fall off of it's hinges. It swung open with surprising ease. I looked around. Eww. It smelt of rats and mildew and everything else wet and gross.

But there, something only noticeable for a spy, was a microwave. I know.. strange. Unlike the rest of the house, this didn't seem centuries old. I pushed the button that would of opened the door, but instead, a wall slid away to reveal a staircase that descended underground. Before leaving I swiped some loose dirt off the ground and blew it onto the microwave. At least now it didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

The staircase was metal and polished. As soon as I stepped through the wall slid back into place and I was thrown into darkness, but all spies seemed to be born with the ability to see in the dark. I continued down the stairs, not making a single sound.

Lights burst into action as I reached flat ground. Don't judge something by it's cover indeed. Because before me was a large, luxurious living room with an incredibly large TV. The kitchen was a decent size, already clearly stocked full of food. I walked further in, running my hand along the surfaces of the tables. There was one laundry. There was ten sleeping rooms each with an on-sweet. I walked further down the long wide hallway to find an indoor pool, literally, a POOL! A lap pool at that! And at last… YES! A gym! The best gym imaginable. It also seemed to double as a weapons storage room, for in rows was guns, blades, everything. As for gym equipment. They also had everything – punching bags, treadmills, weights and a bunch of other equipment. It was heaven.

I walked back out and into the kitchen. My internal clock told me that it was 4:56 pm, so did the big one on the wall. I walked back down the hallway and found the room where my clothes were neatly in a Macey approved walk in wardrobe. I groaned at the short skirts that I would NOT be wearing. I smiled when I saw that Macey had at least considered what I like to wear when she was packing for me. Folded neatly into the top draw was my bra's, underwear, swimmer ( those were not all approved by me ) , my favourite exercise clothes and two oversized men's shirts. I knew who's they were. One was my brother Grant's and you would find on the bac, that printed in white letters on the dark blue sweatshirt was the name Grant Morgan, and on the back of the other were the words Matthew Morgan. I pulled the one on the top off of the pile. This one was Grants.

I slipped off my denim shorts and shirt and slipped on a singlet and Grants shirt. It fell to my mid-thigh so I didn't bother putting on shorts. My internal clock told me that I had spent several hours looking through the wardrobe that Macey had supplied me with and I found myself overwhelmed with a sense of tiredness and grief.

I hadn't thought about Kat since she died. I had refused to let myself think about her. Because I knew that if I did, I would crumble. That sweet girl had weaselled her way into my heart, and I wasn't ready to face the fact that I had to let her go. I fell onto the bed's who's sheets were too new and scratchy and cried until no more tears fell and I drifted into a nightmare ridden sleep.

 **Zach's POV**

I would have cursed when my droning alarm clock woke me up at 5 in the morning, but being a spy, I am unfortunately used to it.

Anyway, I think it is about time I actually tell you about myself. My name is Zach Goode ( as you have probably figured already ). I'm 19 years old and the top spy in the CIA, well, except for one. I am tied with this Cameron Morgan chick, and it's frustrating me. I am the top spy, Grant is underneath me, tied with another chick, below grant is Nick, toed with _another_ chick, then Jonas is underneath Nick, and he is, you guessed it, _also_ tied with a chick. It's rather frustrating actually. And now I'm expected to protect this Cameron Morgan.

I'm not pleased that I have to be with this girl almost every second of the day for who knows how long, but I can't deny, she's hot. With her dirty blonde / light brown hair and those eyes! They are the deepest blue. Even in her photo, they were like living sapphires, or a calm ocean. Her lips were full and pink and her cheek bones and jaw were perfectly defined. Ugh! Zach Goode! You can NOT get a crush on this girl!

" Get your fat ass in the car!" Nick said, frustrated, pushing a sleepy grant into the car beside me.  
" Come on man. Wakey wakey." Jonas said cheerily, waving his hand in front of Grants face where he had gotten in beside him. Nick groaned, then slipped into the limo and sat facing us.

" How pleased are you all about this assignment?" I asked.  
" I reckon she's hot!" Nick said, earning a growl from Grant. Nick looked at him strangely before brushing it off.  
" I'm actually glad," Jonas said while his fingers moved swiftly over his keyboard. Did that boy ever go anywhere without his computer?  
" Why?" Nick asked, genuinely curious.  
" Well. I always get so bored on my holidays, I mean, it's good to relax and all, but if I don't have anything to keep me busy, I go crazy and wind up hacking all the time and get super addicted to it." I raised an eyebrow.  
" Isn't that what you do anyway?" He leaned across Grant and playfully punched me on the arm. He may be a lanky, but don't think he isn't strong and without muscle. Hell no! I chuckled but rubbed the spot on my arm.

The car came to a silent stop.  
" Guess this is our stop." Nick said like he was on a bus. We all got out of the car and the driver said to us," Welcome to the safe house Agent Goode, Agent Morgan ( **Grant )** , Agent Anderson and Agent Jones ( **Nick ),** I'm sure you can find your own way in. Your possessions are already in the house. Agent Morgan is already present." And then he sped off. What a douche.

The microwave… really? You'd think that for CIA agents they would come up with something a little less obvious!

A bright light reached us from the top of the stairs as we slowly and cautiously made our way down. My gun was tucked into the back of my pants and I kept my hand a casually difference from it by my side.

When we reached the base of the stair we all stopped. I mean it. we all stood stock still just staring at the young woman before us. The picture definitely didn't do her justice. The four of us stood there gaping, because sitting in the kitchen was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and that is NOT an exaggeration.

She sat perched on the kitchen bench. Her long tan legs were on full display as she was only wearing a long dark blue t-shirt. A men's shirt by the looks of it. And when sitting it rode up to her upper thigh. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail. When out, I would suspect it would reach her hips. She was holding a bowl of cereal with her spoon sitting forgotten in the bowl. When my eyes reached her face they immediately connected with her ocean blue eyes that I could so easily drown in. Wow… just wow. Her keen eyes flicked over all of us before settling on Grant.

Her lips parted to reveal a smile that could have any man melting before her. I looked at Grant to see him returning the smile. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. Then they were rushing for each other. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Grant's own arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.  
" I've missed you so much Camster!" He mumbled into her shoulder. She pulled back and wrinkled her nose.  
" I hate that nickname." She said.  
" I know." He chuckled then pulled her back for another hug. Nick coughed purposely loud and they pulled apart but Grant did not put Cameron back on the ground.  
" Grant, do you have a girlfriend we don't know about!?" Nick asked unsurely. He dropped Cammie and I think I was the only one who noticed her wince. She fake gagged and Grant seemed to of paled a shade.  
" Hell no!" Cammie said. Her voice was sweet and soft. " It would be totally gross if I dated my brother, and Grant is already dating my best friend!"  
" Brother?!" We all shouted in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi readers! I hope you like this chapter! If you have any question review and I will let you know. Also, check out my other Gallagher Girls fanfiction. It's called Gallagher and Blackthorne Exchange, The A Team. I hope you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Cammie's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I had a thumping headache and a feeling of dread curling in my stomach. I knew what the headache was from. It was from all of my crying last night, but the dread… I'm not sure. But I was jumpy, and despite being in a safe house, I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder.  
 _Get over it Cammie! No one can get you here. Just breath, like Liz taught you._ I never thought Liz's relaxation breathing would actually come in handy because it isn't very often that I feel this unsure of the future. I shook it off and walked to the kitchen on silent feet. I was still wearing my pyjamas – Grant's Blackthorne shirt and my underwear. The kitchen was silent – obviously. I poured myself a bowl of muesli that also looked chosen by Macey based on its high health rating. I couldn't wait until the girls arrived tomorrow. I really needed them right now, and I knew that they needed me. After all, I wasn't the only one that had grown close to Kat. Macey will need me to help her otherwise she will drown herself in her tears and her clothes. Liz will need me because despite her hidden strength she is as fragile as she looks when it comes to this sort of thing and she will need someone who will hug her all day until the tears go away. And Bex… if I'm not there for her, she will throw herself into her work and bottle up those feeling, desperate not to show any emotions, and when that happens, they will eat her out from the inside. I need them, because otherwise I become a shell of who I am, and very few people can pull me out. I miss my girls… my team… my family.

The kitchen bench was cold under my bare thighs, but it was a distraction from my wandering thoughts. All of a sudden, I felt a change. I turned my head to see a shadow coming down the stairs, multiple shadows. I reached beside me and grabbed the gun that that I had put on the table beside me after I got it out of the weapons room. I rested my finger on the trigger and kept it hidden beside my leg. I studied the shadow. Pure happiness fill me and I tucked the gun into the side of my underwear ( where else was I going to put it?! ).

When those four shadows stepped through the slim doorway, I think my heart stopped. I ran my eyes over the four young men standing before me. One had dark brown hair, a slim figure with hidden muscle and freckles with glasses perched on his nose ( **Jonas** ). He was hot – but in the nerd kind of way – like Liz. My eyes moved over to the second guy. He had sexy blonde hair that suited his hazel eyes perfectly. His toned body was muscly but not out of place ( **Nick** ).

I then looked at the third. He was tall, but not to tall. My head would reach his shoulder. He had dark brown hair that was styled perfectly with no gel. He had the most stunning emerald green eyes that seemed strangely familiar. His body was obviously toned. He had a perfect tan and his hands rested casually in his pockets. Then I looked a the last and my lips separated to reveal probably the biggest smile I have ever given, because standing there, was Grant. His light brown / dirty blonde hair was the same as mine. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that could make girls melt ( I knew that for a fact because sometimes I had to play girlfriend to peel them off him ). He was tall with a muscly body, and he was here, in my safe house. I smiled even wider and laughed as I ran for him. he began walking toward me and I threw myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck. his arms curled around my waist and I held him tighter than I thought possible.

I held in the tears of happiness that threatened to fall from my eyes. I put my chin on his shoulder. I opened my eyes, only for them to connect with the emerald eyes of the third guy. The emerald eyes that I had seen before. The emerald eyes that were identical to Catherine's.

I jumped out of Grant arms and whipped the gun from where I had it hidden. And I pointed it right at him.  
" Whoa, whoa whoa!" Grant said trying to grab my arms but I pushed him away with my hip. The other guys were standing in front of number three who had his hands in the air.  
" Put the gun down Cam!" Grant said from behind me where he was trying to hold me back. again, I shoved him aside.  
" Why are you here and what do you want?" I asked in my calm but lethal voice that had most people running.  
" What is going on?!" The blonde guy said.  
" Cam!" Grant said, moving from behind me to stand in front of guy number three.  
" Get out of the way Grant." I hissed.  
" No!" He said.  
" We don't even know each other!" Number three said.  
" I know perfectly well who you are." I growled, and he just smirked! That asshole just smirked! He stepped around the other guys despite Grant trying to re position himself in front of him. stupid move number three.  
" And who am I?" he asked, walked right up to me. I paced my gun on his chest while he smirked.

So I smiled back, but this smile was not a smirk, it was not a smile of happiness. It was the smile of a girl who knew all to well what it was like to hurt. The smile of a girl who had learned from this hurt. A girl who knew how to kill. His smirked ebbed and I took a step toward him so we were almost nose to nose, but my gun didn't move an inch.  
" You are Zach Goode. Heir to the Circle of Cavan. Son of Catherine Goode." I hissed,  
" That's common knowledge around here." He said cockily. I shook my head slightly.  
" I think I know a little more than common knowledge about your mother and who you were supposed to be." Grant winced, but I didn't let my eyes flicker to him to see the regret and lingering pain in his eyes. But that pain was nothing compared to the hidden pain that lingered in mine. 

**Zach's POV**

" I think I know a little more than common knowledge about your mother and who you were supposed to be." She hissed. Grant noticeably winced behind me. I took my eyes off of the stunning creature before me to looked at him, and the look I saw in his eyes was one I hoped I would never have to see in his eyes again. When I looked back at Cameron, her eyes were cold, but behind that wall, I saw something else. Something more breakable. I saw undeniable pain. I was curious, and so I asked," And what else you know?" Her deadly smile dropped from her face to reveal a face that was almost blank, but I think she let a little bit of that pain and anger seep onto her face.  
" Oh, your mother and I go way back." I frowned.  
" Enlighten me – "  
" Cam. Put the gun down." Grant demanded, pulling me away from his sister. _Sister!_ We would be talking about that later. She shook her head.  
" I will not put the gun down. Not until I know that the son of the woman who spent her last sixteen years of her life trying to kill me is who he says he is!" What?!  
" She hadn't been trying to kill you at first…" Grant said quietly from beside me.  
" Your right," Cammie said. " She wanted to do much worse."  
" Cammie, do you think that if I didn't trust Zach that I would be standing in front of your gun right now? I swear on my life that he is good. He is nothing like her. The four of us are your body guards until you are let out." she cringed.  
" Don't say it like that. It makes it sound like another prison." _Another?_  
" Sorry. Put the gun down." Grant said. She slowly lowered her gun until it was hanging loosely by her sides.  
" Excuse me." She said politely before leaving the room and going into another which I assumed was her bedroom.  
" SISTER?!" Nick practically yelled. Grant went to go after her but was jerked back by Nick.  
" How could you not tell us?" Jonas asked – always the calm one.  
" It was for her safety and for my own. We were only separated after…  
" After your dad was killed." I filled in for him my voice was dead and emotionless.  
" Was Cameron in with the circle too?" Jonas asked. Despite the question, he looked eager and excited to hear new information.  
" You have no idea…" Grant replied. Though it was Jonas he was replying to, he was looking at me. He gave me an unnoticeable nod of the head and went after his sister. His insanely hot sister. Oh no! Nick whistled.  
" Do you think he'd hit me if I asked her out?" Nick asked.  
" Yes." Jonas answered for him.  
" She's not even your type, and I can tell you don't like her." I said to him.  
" Yeah…" he pondered," but did you see that face, those curves?! And god, those legs and those hips – "  
" I swear to fucking god Nick, if you say another single thing like that about my little sister, I will fucking kill you!" Grant's furious voice shouted from Cameron's bedroom. Jonas winced but Nick just smiled. I could of sworn that I heard a sniffly voice say sassily from inside," Little sister? Only by one minute." I smiled slightly.

 **Cammie's POV**

Catherine Goodes son! How could I live with him for who knows how long. The memories he made me think of were horrifying. Though I didn't exactly remember all of it, I had the scars to prove it. And since becoming a spy, I learnt in horrifying detail exactly how those scars were given. And so, I did the childish thing and went into my room… and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I remember Grants arms coming around me.  
I didn't find it comforting when he whispered," I promise you Cammie, I will find the ones left, and I will kill them." Not comforting at all. And even though I don't remember what I saw. I remember what I felt. The pain. And it has never truly gone away.

I pulled slightly out of Grants arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
" I've missed you." He whispered into my neck. His deep strong voice slightly broken.  
" I missed you too." I said. He pulled me back into him. " What would I do without a brother like you?" I said. He didn't answer that question but asked," Is this my shirt?" I smiled.  
" Yep."  
" I thought you wore dad's to bed."  
" Well… I don't know if I'll be able to get that spaghetti stain out.  
" Hey!" He protested. " That was once, and I swear that there was water on the floor! I slipped!"  
" Poor baby spy got a bit clumsy." I said.  
He chuckled. " I know for a fact that you got that stain out and that you only said that to remind me of what an _amazing_ spy I am."  
" But you _are."_ I said with faked enthusiasm. " remember the juice accident?" he pushed me onto the bed while I broke into a laugh.  
" That's not funny!" He said while holding a hand to his heart.  
" Hey! Don't blame me. I was just trying to remind you of what an _amazing_ spy you are!" He laughed.  
" God I've missed you!"

 **Zach's POV**

Grant walked out of Cammie's room with a goofy smile on his face. We had all moved into the kitchen so we had overheard the hole conversation.  
" What was the juice incident?" I asked.  
" Hey!" He playfully punched me in the arm. " Don't you start too." But he smiled wider.  
" So…" Nick drawled. " Sister huh?" We all sat around the table.  
" Yep." Grant said, popping the 'p'.  
" Well aren't you going to explain?" Jonas as frantically.  
" There isn't much more to explain! We are both spies so we don't see each other much. When we were kids we were inseparable. The first time we were ever separated was in second grade when Cam knocked a girl out and was kicked out of school – "  
" What? Why?" Jonas asked. Nick and I left him to do the questioning.  
" A girl said that her favourite shoes were ugly, so she knocked her out. With an illegal move may I add." He chuckled to himself. " Classic Cam. Anyway… we didn't want to be away from each other, so I punched a guy when I lost a game we were playing and got kicked out too." Nicks eyebrows went sky high. " Of course mum was onto what I was doing and let me transfer anyway. When Cam got a boyfriend we spent less time together. But when she had to dump him we got even closer."  
" What do you mean 'she has to dump him'?" Jonas asked.  
" He was a civilian. She had been sneaking out of Gallagher to see him."  
" How did she get out? That place has amazing security?!" Jonas asked in wonder.  
" What can I say… she's my Chameleon. Then we became the best spies in the CIA and were in high demand. But we always stayed in contact and have never forgotten each other."  
" Nice." Nick whistled.

The day passed quickly. We were again all sitting in the kitchen after setting up our stuff and getting settled when we heard a door creak open at the stairs that lead into the house from the abandoned one above. In seconds we were all behind something with our guns trained on the doorway.

But who walked through the door was not what I had been expecting. Three incredibly gorgeous women – almost as gorgeous as Cam – strode in. The one in the front was tall and could only be compared to an Egyptian goddess! She had glossy dark brown hair and tanned skin. The second was pixie like – Jonas female equivalent. She had blond wavy hair and blur eyes. She was small and quite skinny. And the third looked like she belong on the cover of a fashion magazine. Probably because that was where she usually was. Because that was Macey McHenry – the senators daughter. Her dark hair was long and fell in luscious waved. Her skin was pale and clear and her blue eyes were sharp and observant.

I looked over at Grant, Nick and Jonas to see if they were seeing. Clearly they were. Nick's eyes were locked on McHenry and I could of sworn I saw him drooling. His gun was slack in his hand, as was Jonas' who has his eyes trained on the pixie. He was red as a tomato – as was she – and couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. But Grant. His gun was already on the ground and he was running over to the Egyptian goddess who leapt into his arms and captured his lips in a fiery kiss that made me look away.  
Nick just so happened to say," What is it with Grant and attractive girls? And I thought I was good!"  
" Oh, you are." McHenry said flirtatiously from where she was leaning against the door frame. I thought I saw Nick waver and almost feint.  
" Hey! Eyes off!" Grant said from where he had been recently kissing the goddess. She was now standing beside him, her hand resting casually in his.  
" Are you going to introduce us?" I drawled from where I was now leaning against table.  
" This is Bex Baxter – my girlfriend," he pointed the goddess who blushed under his adoring gaze. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his little daze.  
" This is Liz Sutton," he pointed to the pixie who was almost as red as Jonas. " And this is Macey McHenry." We all introduced ourselves. I was very proud of Jonas for not stuttering under the stare of the big blue eyed pixie.  
" How are you guys here?" Grant asked in awe as he looped his arm around Bex's waist.  
" I had a chat with the director and convinced him to pull a few strings." Grant cocked his head.  
" Did you bribe him?" Grant asked.  
" Not exactly…" she replied.  
" Should I ask how?" Grant asked with a proud smile on his face.  
" You don't need to," Macey said," you were there when Bex showed him the Baxter headlock. He didn't need to be reminded." Grant's smile grew.  
" You threatened the director?" Jonas asked, his eyes wide.  
" Only a little." Bex said mischievously to match Macey's smile.  
" I told them not to!" Liz said exasperatedly while glaring at the girls like she had tried that before.

" More importantly… where's Cam?" Macey asked. Her emotion had gone from playful to serious and worried.  
" She said she was going to exercise in the gym." Grant said.  
" How long ago?" Macey asked. Grant frowned at her, we all did. " How long ago?" She practically growled.  
" An hour ago. Why?" He questioned unsurely.  
" Shit!" Bex cursed and sprinted down the hallway to the gym. How she knew where it was I didn't know.  
" She better not of broken another fucking wrist!" Macey hissed to herself before running after Bex.  
" Liz?! What is going on?" Grant asked her, grabbing her arm before she could run off.  
" You weren't there the last time?" She asked.  
" What last time?" Grant practically yelled. Clearly he wasn't getting the answer he wanted. Liz sighed sadly. " Cam releases her sadness through her exercise. When we lose someone on our missions she gets reminded of what happened. Not only that. She doesn't deal with death well."  
" What death!" Grant demanded. Liz shook her head,  
" I'll tell you later." She said before running after Macey and Bex. We arrived in the gym just in time to see Macey and Bex making there way over to Cam.  
" Aren't you going to help?" Nick asked.  
" Not this phase," she said, shaking her head. " Only Bex and Macey can handle what's coming."  
" Why?" I asked.  
" Because they good fighters. Cam would beat one on their own, but with both of them who know her moves and the state she's in…"  
" Fighting?" Grant asked worriedly.  
" Watch." Liz whispered, nodding her head in their direction. I watched Cam as she was punching the bag. She wasn't wearing any gloves and yet, her form was perfect. The bag would swing, only to swing back and meet her fist again. Macey and Bex had reached her now, and based on her posture, Cammie hadn't even realised they were there.  
I had not been expecting Macey to swing her leg out quick as an asp to trying and knock over Cam. But Cam jumped and swung her leg to try and catch Macey over the head. But Bex was on her other side grabbing her. She dodged Cams fist. Cam swung herself over Bex's shoulder and they crashed to the ground. Cammie rolled out of it and began to fight Macey. But Bex just hopped back up and joined back into the fight. She was amazing. Cammie, I mean. She was an amazing fighter but it was obvious she was slowly giving up. Cam stood in between her two best friends with her fist raised and ready.

But they slowly dropped to her sides and she rested her hands on her knees as she doubled over.  
" She's gone…" she whispered. " She's gone." I saw a tear trickled from her cheek and I saw Liz rush over to them. That was when Cammie collapsed. But Macey was right there to catch her, like it went like this every time. The four of them sat together on the ground. And they all cried together. It broke my heart to see Cammie so broken, and it broke Grants too. A tear trickled down his own cheek at seeing his sister in such a state.  
" We should go…" Jonas mumbled. We all slowly left the room. Grant taking one look back at them before reluctantly leaving his weeping sister curled in the arms of her friends.

 **A/N : I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the long descriptions of every person's appearance but I thought it was necessary. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought and if there is anything you think or want me to add. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I hope you like it! Thanks for the kind reviews, the encourage me to keep on writing! Thanks!**

 **Cammie's POV**

We sat on the floor of that gym for 1 hour, 24 minutes and 38 seconds. We cried, and we talked and we caught up on everything that had happened. But not everything was said there, and I knew that the girls were waiting for the full explanation of what happened. In moments like these we acted like councillors or therapists for each other. One would talk and the others would give her their full attention.

So there we sat at the dining table. The boys were sitting around the couch table going over whatever plans they had for my safety, but I could tell they were secretly listening. And I didn't care. After seeing what I did in the gym, they had seen me at my worst. What can I say? All spies deal with things differently. But I really wish that Grant hadn't my little.. okay, my big, outburst. I knew what it did to him to see me like that. For him, it compared to the feeling when I got back from the circle.

Liz was currently searching through the CIA Mission Files to find the security video footage of my mission. I was dreading what I would see there.  
" Tell." Macey simply said as she sat down beside me and held onto my hand. Bex was across from me and Liz was beside me. I took a deep breath and began.  
" The CIA got news of a group who were attempting to form a terrorist group," the boys weren't even trying to make it look like they weren't listening anymore. In fact, they had all turned around on the couch and were watching me. I resisted shrinking under so many peoples stares.  
" So they sent me and Kat out. As you know Kat is… was… quickly moving up the ladder at the CIA but she was still below us. The CIA hadn't gotten word of how far along this group was of becoming terrorists. They said that Kat would be fine with me. So I chose my team – "  
" Why didn't you choose us?" Macey asked quietly.  
" You were all on important missions. Anyway, my mission was to go in, get information, and get out. What were their plans? That sort of stuff. We got in easily, but when we had to leave… you should know that we didn't have covers. We weren't posing as members of the group. We were infiltrators. Well, on the way out, something happened and the computer glitched. We missed one of the camera rotations and one of the agents was caught in the corner of it's range. Kat and I were paired. Everyone else got out, I made sure of that. We ran, but Kat got shot in the chest. I … I tried to stop the bleeding but there was nothing I could do – "  
" Got it!" Liz yelled. I sighed, glad that I didn't have to tell the rest.

She set her laptop on the table and we all gathered around it, the boys included. The footage began at the beginning of the mission, and when it reached the end where Kat and I were running I sat frozen.  
" Now." I murmured just as the sound of a gun shot rang from her computer and the image of Kat stumbled and fell." My breath hitched as I saw the fear in her eyes that I hadn't seen when she fell the first time.  
" Shit." Zach whispered. I hadn't realized that he was standing right behind me and my breath caught for an entirely different reason. Computer me crouched down beside Kat. My hand moved to her chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. My lips were moving but you couldn't hear what I was saying, and I was glad. Apparently Liz was not. She paused the video and said," Hold on…" she began typing something that I knew would clear the static sound.  
" No Liz, I don't want – "  
" Got it!" she un paused the video.  
Computer me was screaming," No Kat! NO! KAT?!" And Kat was talking about death. I continued to scream as Kat's head dropped onto my lap and I placed it softly onto the ground. I stood from my chair and whispered," Excuse me." No one seemed to notice their eyes were glued to the screen like they were watching a movie. It made me sick. All except Zach. He watched my walk to the hallway and I paused as I heard the last bit.  
"Computer me said the multiple men before me," I don't take well to people shooting my friends."  
" One of the goons asked, What are you gonna do about it bitch?" And then gun shot rang out and I knew that they were watching as I shot every single on in a matter of moments.  
" You shot every single one?" Bex asked. Her voice was a mixture of proud and sadness. I didn't turn as I answered with no emotion," Yes."  
" Good." I heard Zach say from the table. This caught my attention. I turned to face him. I was sure that the look in his eyes was the same as mine. He knew what it felt to want revenge. My feelings toward Zach Goode shifted slightly at that look. They all knew what it was like to lose someone. But Zach seemed to know on a deeper level. A level that only I could understand. I gave him a small nod of the head before turning and leaving for the gym. Again. I had a feeling that I would be spending an awful lot of time there while I was locked in this safe house.

 **Zach's POV**

I watched Cammie go. I didn't hear the quiet conversations of the others. My attention was snagged on her. I couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew on a deeper level what I had gone through. Grant, Jonas and Nick knew. But they could never _truly know._ Do you get what I mean? But Cammie knew.

She had said she knew my mother. And based on the fact that she had recognised me by my eyes and had immediately pulled a gun on me, she had known my mother in a very bad way. Someday, this curiosity of mine was gong to get me in a load of trouble. Even though I knew I should probably leave her alone, I followed her. Even though I had that feeling, I also had a feeling that told me one day, she was going to need someone like me.

 **A/N : I know that this is a short chapter, but I have all of the ideas for the next so it will be out quickly. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought. I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just wasn't sure what to do next. I began writing other stories and I got lost in them. Anyway. I hope you like it and continue reading. Thanks! :) :) :) xxx**

 **Zach's POV**

I followed her into the gym after getting into my gym clothes myself. They consisted of my exercise sweatpants and… nothing. I never bothered with a shirt when I was training. I ended up taking it off anyway. I must have been quiet because she didn't turn to face me when I came in. Cam was wearing short Nike exercise short and a sports bra that was v neck and zipped up at the front. Her long legs were fully exposed, as was her back and torso. I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker there. Where perfect smooth skin should have been, there was scars. They were small and there were multiple. I knew exactly what kind of torture happened to receive those scars. I had a couple myself.  
" Who did that to you?" I asked quietly. She stopped her punching ( at least she was wearing gloves this time ) and turned to face me. I saw that the top of her zip up sports bra was unzipped slightly to reveal the top curve of her breasts. I dragged my eyes back to her face.  
" Lots of people…" She whispered, but I heard. 

**Cammie's POV**

" Who did that to you?" I whipped around to see Zach standing not far from me. I had been right to say his body was toned. Not only was it toned. It was _very_ toned. He had a well defined six pack and nicely tanned skin. He had those lines on his hips that women loved – and me – and his arms were muscly and also tanned. When I looked back up at him with my red cheeks which I hope he thought was from exercising I saw his eyes flicker down my body. At least we both had the same opinion of each other.

I knew he was asking about my scars, but I could of sworn his eyes lingered on my breasts as well which were slightly exposed with my sightly unzipped top. It probably didn't help that I was sweating so my chest looked glossy. Ha ha.  
" Lots of people." I whispered but I knew he heard. And when I looked back up into his eyes I saw no judgement.  
" What about you?" I asked after noticing the scars on his chest.  
" Lot's of people. Probably the same people as you." He said. I nodded in understanding.  
" Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help?" I asked him. A chuckled rumbled from his chest. It was deep and rough, yet soft. He walked over to me and smirked when he noticed my slight stare at his body. So I smirked when I noticed his stare at mine. He held the punching bag still for me as I repeated punched it.  
" So… I guess you knew my mum?" It was more of a question and I faltered slightly. Of course he noticed. " Sorry. You don't have to answer that." He said quickly.  
" No. It's fine. The others are too scared to ask." I didn't stop punching as I answered his question.  
" I had the pleasure of meeting Catherine when I was sixteen when – this is classified so you had better keep it to yourself or I will kill you." I sated.  
" My lips are sealed." He said with that insufferable smirk that sent butterflies in my stomach.  
" I was sixteen and in Boston with Macey. I thought she had been after Macey because she's the senators daughter. ' Get her ' , she said, turns out I was the 'her' she was after. I saw her again when I was seventeen, but I don't remember much."  
" Why?" He asked.  
" I'll get to that. Be patient." I said. He chuckled but stayed silent.  
" I ran away from school for the summer in an attempt to protect everyone. Well, the Circle found me. I had never know what they wanted from me. They captured me, and they tortured me, in many different ways. Physically," I motioned to my scars," but also emotionally. She took me to my fathers grave, and it was there, at his grave, that she tortured me again. there's blood on the trees to prove it. Dr Steve – "  
" I hate that guy!  
" brainwashed me so I couldn't remember anything. My mum found me in the French alps with black short hair. I was sickly skinny and unhealthy. They took me back to Gallagher where, with the girls help, I became me again. They helped me remember, but I didn't remember all of it, so when Dr Steve came back to Gallagher, he became my councillor, and brainwashed me again. He convinced me to jump off a roof. And I nearly did. Thank the lord the girls had been there to stop me. After that summer, something changed. Before then, they never shot at me, they wouldn't kill me because she needed me alive. After that summer, they began trying to kill me, so I must of given them whatever they needed. As my memories came back I remembered what they needed. After that it was trying to get it before she could. Eventually we got her and locked her up at Gallagher. But, of course, she escaped. And then planted bombs in the foundations of the school. She blew it up, with herself inside. Everyone got out but it was a long re building process after that…"  
" Shit." He murmured. " That's quite a story."  
" I have no doubt yours is just as long."  
" I guess you could say that… I'm sorry."  
" For what?" I asked, halting my punching.  
" For everything that she did." His voice was quiet. A voice I was sure his friends had never heard. Something about it made me honoured that he was confiding in me.  
" You have nothing to be sorry about." He shook his head. I unstrapped my gloves and handed them to him. He slipped them on and I held the bag as he began punching.  
" You turn." I said. He sighed but told his story.  
" she raised me in the Circle. Joe Solomon sort of raised me – "  
" Joe Solomon?" I asked.  
" Yeah… do you know him?" He asked, confused.  
" Joe's my godfather!"  
" That actually explains a lot," I tilted my head in confusion. " He would always talk about his goddaughter and how he needed to save you. As you probably know, he was a double agent. I became one too when I was old enough. I spent most of my life trying to kill her. I was in Boston when she showed up. I went to an election thing following her – "  
" Was Macey there?" I asked.  
" Yeah, why?"  
" I was there too. So was Bex, and Liz!" he smiled.  
" Did you hear about the cave blow up at Blackthorne?"  
" I didn't have to hear about it. I was there."  
" What?!"  
" Yeah, I was there trying to get Joe."  
" Did you get hurt?"  
" Nothing permanent. Why?"  
" I was the one who blew up the cave."  
" Nice." I said. He smirked.  
" After that it was just following her and trying to figure out what she was doing next." He stopped punching, and I was kind of glad because my arms were aching.  
" How have I never seen you before?" He asked while looking deeply and wonderingly into my eyes.  
" Maybe you weren't looking. They don't call me the Chameleon for nothing." He laughed, and so did I. I think it was the first time I had in a long time. And in all honesty, I couldn't tell if I was happy or scared about it.  
" You know Zach…"  
" Mhm?" he hummed.  
" You're not who I thought you were. Your not _that_ bad." He laughed and I smiled from the sweet sound of it.  
" Neither are you." He said jokingly while punching me lightly in the arm.  
" I'm flattered," I said with a sickly sweet smile while batting my eye lashes like all of the girls that probably fell all over him. He laughed.  
" C'mon Gallagher Girl." He said, holding my water bottle out for me. I tilted my head in thought.  
" Gallagher Girl?" I asked.  
" Yep. It suits you." He answered, nodding his head.  
" Says the one who made it up." I joked. Zach winked at me as I grabbed my water bottle from his and took many big gulps. I could see Zach looking at the smooth skin of my neck as I drank. When my thirst was satisfied I walked over to a side table and grabbed to towels. I began wiping the sweat from me with the first and held the other out for Zach to take.  
" C'mon Blackthorne Boy." I said, using his words. He chuckled and we walked out of the gym together. An even better, I was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi readers. I just wanted to say thankyou to all of the reviewers for the kind, encouraging and enthusiastic reviews. It makes me so happy to read them. I hope you like the rest of the story! Let me know what you think.**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have 5 stories that I am writing at the same time, and when I combine that with school, homework, assignments and exams, I find myself without much time to write. But I hope you like it, and thankyou again for the incredible reviews. They are so kind and sweet. Xxx :)**

 **Zach's POV**

Both of us hadn't realised how late it was, considering we were underground and had no sky to tell us. Cam went to bed soon after, but not before I caught a glimpse of her walking into the kitchen in the same large men's shirt from the day before. It was the first time I noticed that written on the back in white block letters against the dark blue was printed the word Blackthorne. But my eyes were more drawn to her long legs, that is, until Grant caught me looking and tried to trip me.

" So…" Grant started once we were all sitting around the kitchen table. I wasn't looking forward to where this was going. " I saw you and Cam cosying up a bit in the gym." It was more of a question than a statement.  
" We were just talking." I said, brushing it off and going back to typing on my computer to see Cam's full file just as the Director had said.  
" You weren't _just_ talking. You were talking about deep stuff. Stuff Cam struggles to open up about sometimes." He said, coming to sit next to me.  
" That's understandable. A lot of her scars are very similar to mine, so I don't need to imagine what she's been through." I said.  
" That's not what I'm talking about Zach." Grant said, shaking his head.  
" Then what is it you're trying to say?" I asked, giving him my full attention.  
" What I'm saying is…" he sighed a sad sigh. " Cammie can't afford to have her heart broken, again. Don't hurt her Zach."  
" I would never hurt her." I said, getting frustrated.  
" You would never intentionally hurt her." Grant corrected me. I shook my head and went back to my computer.  
" Got it." I called out to Jonas who grabbed my computer and hooked it up to the massive TV so we could all see her file. " Gentlemen, if you would like to take your seats, we will continue." Jonas said professionally. Nick chuckled and plopped down on the couch. Grant and I followed and Jonas managed the computer. We would see whatever was on his screen.

The photo of Cammie on the front of her file was model worthy, as usual. Jonas clicked and it moved on to the next page.  
" Wholly hell." Nick muttered, seeing the continuous list of missions etcetera in her file.  
" Where do you want to start?" Jonas asked.  
" The beginning." Grant said with a sigh.  
The first few reports were just about when she was separated from Grant and about her early years at Gallagher. Then we got to the interesting stuff as we all quietly read through a report she had written and watched over the footage of an interrogation.  
" Who's Josh?" Nick asked.  
" Cam's ex. He's a civilian." Grant answered. Then it got the COC stuff. There was a video that Jonas clicked on.  
" What's this?" He asked. Grant sighed.  
" They managed to find footage from inside the COC while Cammie was there. I'm pretty sure this is the footage they found."  
" Do you know what's in it?" Jonas asked.  
" Probably just footage of her in her cell." Grant replied with a shrug.  
" I don't think that's what it is…" Nick said, pointing his head toward the video.  
Cam was being walked down a hall and into an interrogation/torture room that I knew all too well. She was pushed into a metal chair and tied to it with chain I knew were covered it little sharp bits. Jonas turned the volume up in time for us to hear her hiss as they fastened the chains around her waist, wrists and ankles.  
" What's this?" Grant asked furiously, standing up with his fists balled.  
" You're not going to want to see this Grant." I said. Grant just walked back over to Jonas and turned the volume up even further.

 **Catherine** _Cammie_

 **Well, if it isn't little Cameron Morgan. The little spy who always seems to escape our grasp.  
** _Well, if it isn't Catherine Goode, the psychotic woman who killed my father and will go on a killing spree whenever she wants to release some stress.  
_  
Catherine's laugh almost seemed to echo.

 **Braze words.**

Cammie didn't reply.

 **I've been waiting to do this for a long time Cammie. A final spit on your father's grave… They're looking for you, you know? They have for a long time, but they'll never find you. Your little friends will. Never. Find. You.  
** _Are you done making threats, because I for one would like to speed up this whole process._

Catherine laughed and pulled out a knife, nodding toward the guards to tighten her restraints. A trickle of blood ran from where the chains were fastened.

 **As you wish.**

Catherine said, before in one swift motion swiping her blade up Cammie's torso. Not deep enough to kill, but deep enough for it bleed and for it to hurt like hell. Cammie groaned and more blood poured from her wrists as she gripped the chair

 **Where is the list.  
** _What list?!_

Catherine growled and swiped Cammie again her blade, this time across her chest.

 **Think Cameron. Your father slipped up and you saw the list. WHERE IS IT?!** She shouted.  
 _I don't know!_

Cammie repeated calmly. Catherine swiped again and again with her blade. Over and over again until Cammie was slumped in her chair, bleeding out onto the floor.

 **Clean her up. We'll try again when she's got her strength back.**

Cammie was untied, the chains having cut deep into her limbs and was carried out of the room, leaving a trail of blood where she went. I looked over to Grant who had his head in his hands.  
" Why didn't you tell me?" Grant asked. That was when I turned to find Cammie standing in the opening to the hallway, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Her eyes flicked to me then over to Grant before her face settled into an emotionless mask.  
" Because I knew that no matter what I said, you would blame yourself when it is in no way your fault." She didn't move from the doorway.  
" How often?" Grant asked, standing up from the couch and taking a step toward her. She didn't reply. " You told me it only happened once, in the forest when they showed you his grave." Cam took a step back as he took a step forward.  
" How often?" Grant asked.  
" You don't want to know Grant." Cam replied.  
" Yes I do. How could you lie to me about something like this?"  
" Because if you didn't need to know, then I wasn't going to burden you with it." she answered.  
" You should of told me. I deserved to know." He said, shaking his head.  
" No, you did not deserve to know," she was trying not to shout, I could tell. " No one should have to know what went on in that hell house. I think it is my choice whether I tell you what happened in there or not."  
" But I'm your brother. I should know, so I can help.  
" No one can help," she threw her hands up in the air with anger," No one can help."  
" You should at least have someone to talk to about it!" Grant reiterated.  
" Oh, okay. Tell me Grant," she said, taking a step toward him with every word she said until she was right in his face. " Tell me Grant, what would you say when I told you that they tortured me every second day? Huh? What would you say?! What about when I told you that every other day I was beaten to the point when I couldn't remember my own name? What about then?! What if I told you that they gave me a drug that sped up healing so they could do it again the next day?! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY?! What about when I tell you that they had me believing that Dad was alive for so, so long. What about when they took me to his grave and tortured me again, ON HIS GRAVE?! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY?! You have had yourself imagining that it only happened once. That the rest of the time I was gone, I was I hiding. You have been in bliss compared to what I feel." She took a deep breath and Grant took a stumbling step back. " I lost track of time of how long I spent in that underground building. Every single thing triggers a memory. I remember how I got every single scar on my body. I can't bare to look at myself in the mirror. You don't understand… it kills me!" she said. Taking a step back, another, until she was back in her room.

Grant slumped back onto the couch, his eyes glued to the picture of Cam in that torture house. I took a look at all of the guys before following her to where she had disappeared into her room.

When I entered her room, she was nowhere to be seen, but I heard her heavy breathing coming from the on suite bathroom. I walked in there to see Cammie standing at the sink, hands gripping the sides, looking down, her hair falling around her face.  
" Cammie," I said, making sure she knew I was coming in, though she probably already knew.  
" I shouldn't of done that." She said, shaking her head, her hair swaying with her. " It'll break him."  
" You underestimate him." I said, coming to stand behind her. " He is your brother after all."  
" I still shouldn't of done that. My plan was for him to never find out. Grant should never have to carry that weight."  
" And neither should you. At least not alone."  
" It's my fault." She said, shaking her head back and forth.  
" Nothing is your fault Cam, and nothing is mine." I said, laying my hand over hers. I lifted her chin up with my fingers and turned her toward me. We were almost nose to nose.  
" When I was learning to ride my motorbike and crashed into Nick, _that_ was my fault. When I was 7 and used a tree as my fighting partner, I broke all the fingers on my right hand, _that_ was my fault. But my mother, becoming what she was… that was **not** my fault, she did that on her own. The death of all those people on the list is **not** your fault, it is Catherine's. _She_ held the gun, and _she_ pulled the trigger. And most importantly Cammie, your fathers death _is not your fault._ He made a choice, just as we all make a choice, his choice was just more dramatic. But if it wasn't for him, we would still be fighting my mother. Instead, the COC is gone, and we partly have him to thank for it. It is not your fault Cam. I slowly put my hands on her hips and turned her towards the mirror. She winced at the sight of herself but I didn't let her shy away. I kept a firm hand on her hip and I used my other hand to pull her hair back from where it had been falling onto her chest.  
" Your scars are not a sign of weakness or pain. They are a sign of strength and survival. You survived. We _all_ survived. Embrace them. Our heart is the map that shows us where we're going, and our faces are the maps that show us where we've been." She began to pull up part of her shirt to cover a scar that ran along her collar bone, but I grabbed her hand softly and lowered it back to her side. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away, and neither did I.

She turned in my grasp to face me. " Thankyou." She whispered as another tear trickled down her cheek. This time I did wipe it away. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms went around my next and we pulled each other into a hug.  
" Thankyou." She said again into my shoulder.  
" Always." I murmured.

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
